disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Kick
"Kick" (Ki/'m and Ja/'ck) is the romantic pairing of Jack and Kim Crawford (This is a different pairing from Leo Howard and Olivia Holt, which is known as Leolivia). Kick is the most popular pairing in the show. In the first episode Wasabi Warriors, there was a lot of hints that showed that they had feelings for each other. Olivia Holt gave some hints in which Jack and Kim might get together, so it is most likely. 'Other Names For this Pairing' *''Jim'' - (J'/ack ~ K/'im) *''Jam'' - (Ja/ck ~ Ki/'m') *''Kimack'' - (Kim '~ J/'ack) *''Kack ''- (K'/im ~ J/'ack) *''Jaim'' - (Ja/ck ~ K/'im') *''Kam'' - (K'/i/'m '~ J/'a/ck) *''Jackim'' - (Jack '~ K/'im) 'History' In every episode, it's shown that they are always next to each other, sitting or standing. Also, it's shown that Jack is convinced that Kim has a crush on him even though she always says she doesn't, which she possibly might. He might have a crush on her in return as well. Kim is shown to get jealous when Jack talks about other girls and sometimes they finish each other's sentences. Jack is shown to get jealous whenever Kim likes another boy. (aka Ricky Weaver, Brody) In a promo for the first episode of the show, a voice over stated that they have a crush on each other and it showed footage of them in slow motion, sort of dream state. 'Kick Moments' Season 1 ''Wasabi Warriors *Jack caught Kim's apple when she dropped it and he smirked at her. *When Jack caught Kim's apple, she said ''"Ok, ''that was almost cool."'' *Jack laughed when Kim said he had the new guy smell. *They stared at each other for awhile before Kim asked for her apple back. *When Jack jumped onto Kim's table to get away from the fight, Kim waved at him and Jack smiled back. *The song goes, "Cannot hide, gotta admit, got a little crush". *At Falafel Phil's, Kim wanted to speak to Jack privately. *Jack was impressed with Kim when she broke two boards at the Black Dragons Dojo. *Kim was kind of sad when Jack didn't join the Black Dragons. * When leaving the Black Dragons Dojo, Jack waved goodbye to Kim. *At the tournament when bowing Jack said to Kim, "''You know I think you have a little crush on me". *Kim threw her hands up in the air and said, ''"''I do not have a crush on you!" as if she did. *When she turned around everyone else went ''"''mmmmmhmmmm"'' and she lunged at them'' - annoyed that they were hinting on it too. *Kim caught Jack's apple like he had done earlier for her. *Jack was the first to say Kim should join the dojo. Fat Chance *When Jack came, Kim started chanting his name first and everyone else joined in *When Jack said that he didn't notice the janitor, Kim looked mad and jealous and said ''"So you didn't notice a 600 pound custodian but you did notice when Donna Tobin changed her ponytail from right to left" with slight jealousy *When Nakamura was doing his victory dance in the third stop, Kim fell on Jack. ''Dummy Dancing'' *At the beginning when Kim, Jack and Milton are peering around the corner, Kim is hovering over Jack. *When the 3 of them are in the hall and Jack begins his talk, Kim looked at him in a loving way. *Kim looked proud when she announced Jacks record of 37 floor tiles, as if she was bragging for him. *Jack is the person cheering and clapping the loudest for Kim before she goes through the banner. *When Kim gets stuck in the banner, Jack runs to help her and it looks like he rubs her arm, trying to calm her down. *When talking about Truman's pranks Kim and Jack are sitting together. *When Kim shouts at Eddie saying'' "I lost four freckles and half an eyebrow"'' Jack moves behind her and nods. ''Dojo Day Afternoon * Jack high-fived Kim after hitting the dummy's head off showing Arthur he knows karate.' ''' *Jack told Kim that Margret was outside. *Kim put her hand on Jack's shirt (a bit was on his skin) to stop him hurting Arthur. ''Swords and Magic *Jack was the ''knight in shining armour and Kim was the princess. *Jack knew Kim was lying to him and when Kim knew Jack knew she was lying, she gave up. *Kim told Jack it was a small bump so as not to scare him. *Jack predicted Kim would kill Eddie for cutting her hair and he was right, meaning he knew her actions. *When Milton was talking to them about the event, Kim and Jack shared a look. *Jack and Kim were sitting next to each other in the school. ''Road to Wasabi *Jack and Kim are together for the whole episode. *At the beginning when Jack walked in the dojo, Kim told Jack he is late, like a girlfriend would. *When Rudy open the present that Eddie, Milton and Jerry got him and see that theres a toilet paper in it , Jack and Kim share a little glances to each other *Jack asked Kim if he could get in on her gift. *When Jack lied to Rudy about Bobby Wasabi coming, he mouthed ''"help me" to Kim. *Kim wanted to make Jack feel bad for lying to Rudy 3 times. *When Jack told kim he had a bad case of ‘lyarea’ she looked sorry for him. *Kim helped Jack to separate Jerry, Eddie and Milton when they were fighting. *When Jack said the guys have to break in, Kim looked worried. *Kim pulls Jack’s arm 3 times. *Kim looked convinced when Jack confessed no one would believeBobby Wasabi was coming. *Kim convinced Jack to tell his friends the truth. *Kim looked at Jack very serious when he told Rudy that Bobby Wasabi was in their dojo. *Kim looked worried when Rudy thought it was a great joke. *Jack and Kim were trying to explain together that it was the real Boby Wasabi. *Kim hid behind Jack when Bobby and Rudy started fighting. *When Jack started confessing that it was his fault Rudy got fired, he most of the time faced Kim. *Jack and Kim shared a high five. *Kim smiled lovingly at Jack when he talks about getting Rudy's job back, like she thought: that is the Jack I love. *When they were at the gate of Bobby Wasabi's house, Kim was sitting on the floor while Jack hangs over her. *When they were inside the house and the ninja's attacked, Jack gave Kim a little push like he wanted them to be seperate from the others. *Kim and Jack ran the same direction. *When they were in the 'disco bathroom' in the dark, first Kim looked worried but then she remembered she was with Jack and calmed down. *Without noticing, Kim moved really close to Jack. *Jack grabbed Kim round the waist and spun her round three times to kick the ninjas behind him. *When Jack saw the ninja's coming through the door towards Kim, he jumped in and did a Flying Dragon Kick to protect her and stop her from doing all the work. *At the end of the fight Jack and Kim smiled at each other and high fived. *When Jack was talking to Bobby Wasabi, Kim looked at Jack the whole time. *Kim and Jack were filming together for the Bobby Wasabi vs. Piranahpus movie. ''All the Wrong Moves *Jack and Kim are sitting next to each other. *Jack answered when Jerry asked where Kim went. *Jack an Kim are both terrible dancers *After Kim tells her story, Jack and Kim looked at each other for a while. *Kim was the only one who saw the pocket ninja 'kiss' Jack and was the only one apart from Jack who reacted. *During the dance, Kim and Jack are kind of together the whole time. *After the dance was done, Jack only goes to Kim and only hugs Kim. *Jack put his arm around Kim's shoulder but you have to look really hard to see it. *Kim and Jack both wondered off a bit. Ricky Weaver *Jack asked Kim out at the end of the episode (to Circus Burger), and Kim '''bit her lower lip and said sure'. *When Kim left after telling Jack he was jealous of Ricky, Jack's mood became all grumpy. *When Jack said to Kim he didn't know she was in to Ricky Weaver, she denied it and when Grace opened her locker, she wanted to close it immediately. (She didn't want Jack to know she's into Ricky Weaver) *Jack seemed jealous of Ricky Weaver, and tried to stop him from hurting her (and kissing her). *When Ricky Weaver asked Jack if he and Kim had athing, he hesitates before he answers, and when he does it doesn't come out very smooth. *Jack was really worried about Kim when he found out that Ricky Weaver was only planning to kiss her then break up with her, which means he cared about her. *When Kim is cheering for Ricky, Jack jumps by and put both arms on her shoulder, and moved them both down along her arms. *When Jack as Kim out (well kinda) he hesistates for a moment. *Jack was in awe when he saw Kim in a dress. * Jack asked if Kim was wearing lip gloss, and she denied at first, and then asked if it was okay. *Kim thanks Jack for having her back. *Kim tells Jack that she can take care of herself, and Jack replies, "Yeah, I know, you just won the Ricky Toss." and they both laugh. ''Wax on, Wax off *When Rudy, Jerry and Jack were talking about the sign that says "We're no. #1", Jack told the others that he has a type, he shared a look with Rudy who answered that look by nodding as if he knew he meant Kim. ' ' *When Bobby Wasabi holds Jack and Kim's shoulders and says loyalty, Jack stares at Kim for a second. *Jack is telling Rudy about the signs, ''"especially cute girls, who can read, that's right, i have a type" could mean he meant Kim. ''The Commercial *After Jack is done acting with Rudy, Kim keeps looking at Jack while laughing, Jack looks back. *Kim and Jack are seen sparring in the beginning Kung Fu Cop ''' '' *When Kim said hi to the gang she gave Jack a flirty smile *When Kim is explaining how Jerry knew about Stacey, Jack is seen chuckling and laughing at things she says *Kim was the only person to notice Jack was asleep on his lockers *Kim wakes Jack up and he wakes up and bangs his head on his lockers which makes Kim worried *In the dream Jack is constantly flirting with Kim calling her a stone cold fox or foxy mama *When Jack sees Kim he uses breath spray meaning he wants to kiss her *Kim says she's digging his vibe meaning she's liking his style *Rudy commented in the dream, "Can u get out of the way love train?" to Jack when he was talking to Kim. *Kim saved Jack from a ninja. *Jack asks Kim if she would consider joining the police force and she says this chick can't be caged and giggles *When Jack calls Kim a foxy mama her mood ring turns red a colour for love *Jack explains in his dream everyone had bad hair except for Kim which he says was kind of pretty * Kim smiles shyly at what Jack says and Jerry is seen smirking at her which meant he might be a Kick Shipper *Kim's mood ring turns red again when Jack compliments her just like in the dreams *When Rudy interrupts their flirting sessions both Kim and Jack are annoyed they were interrupted *Jack is wearing a blue shirt when Kim's mood ring turns red which makes purple the kick color. Boo Gi Nights *Jack and Kim hug at the end. *Kim told Jack a scary story in the beginning turns out she just did to scare him alone. *When Milton and Kim find out that Jack is afraid of clowns, Milton asks why he is and Jack didn't tell them but when Kim asked he told them. *Kim and Jack were together while decorating the mall for Halloween. Clash of the Titans ' *Milton and Julie tell Jack and Kim that they're not their type. *They both get the same answer when they asked why they are not their type, "Never going to happen." *Jack and Kim work together to bring Milton and Julie together. *They spend almost the whole episode with each other. *Jack looks a bit jealous when Frank compliments Kim. *When Frank tries to hug Kim and she flips him, Jack tells him to try again. *When Milton and Julie are on a date, Kim and Jack fight together tostop the Black Dragons from ruining it *When Milton and Julie are on their first date, Jack and Kim are with them almost like a double date. *When Milton tells Jack and Kim to leave, Kim says that they broke up with us and runs off and Jack follows her. *In the next scene, it's shown they both have decided to return to the dojo instead of going home. *When Milton and Julie are in the alley, Kim says she believes in a thing called love and looks in to the sky. Maybe she was thinking about Jack. *After they fight Frank and the other guy , they share a cute high five while smiling really big at each other. *Jack and Kim are shaing a platter at supper. *When Rudy is giving Jack and Kim a lecture, Kim gets mad at him and Jack holds her back. *When Kim and Jack were talking to Rudy, they're next to each other the whole time. *When Kim thinks Milton is asking her out he says no and when Jack thinks Julie is asking him out she also says no. *When kim says "so, i hear you guys have chemistry together" jack laughs and kim laughs with him. *When julie makes a science joke, they both laugh together again and they share a look. *When Rudy and Ty began fighting, Kim grabs Jack's arm for a second and hides behind them. *Jack and Kim both laugh at Kim's joke. *When Kim said that her work here is done, Jack looks at Kim with cute brown eyes. *When Milton and Julie came in holding hands. in the background if you look very closly you can see that Kim's elbow was on Jack's shoulder. Badge of Honor '' *Kim cheered for Jack when he was doing his stunt. *Kim and Jack have a strong bond in this episode. *Jack and Kim walked in together. *Jack looks jealous in Milton's dream when Kim flirted with Milton. *Kim calls Jack amazing when they are at the skatepark together. (Kind of like a date) *Kim and Jack teach Rudy how to skateboard. *When Milton shows off his new cop outfit Kim and Jack's shoulders are touching. *Jack and Kim argue about helping Rudy like they are dating. *After Milton closes the Dojo, Jack and Kim help each other pack. *When Kim says that to Rudy "We have time to go to the Half Pipe." Jack argues and she looks looks at him and he gives up. *Kim made Jack come with her and Rudy by just saying "Come Jack" with a simple hand gesture. *When Phil says that they can all have free falafels, Kim runs and catches up to Jack like they are going to sit together. *When Kim is arguing with Milton about his behaviour, Jack stands behind him and nods at every arguement Kim said. Later Kim comments about Milton's breath and they both have exactly the same reaction. *When Randy tried to humiliate Rudy, both Jack and Kim are working together to defend him. *When Rudy wanted to skateboard another time off the halfpipe. they both yelled at the same time saying the same things. *Jack and Kim are together the whole episode. *Kim was at the halfpipe with Jack BEFORE SCHOOL, as noted when, while wearing the same outfits (like they're gonna wear the same outift twice in a week). are at school and Eddie says, "Where's Milton? He's gonna be late for homeroom." ''The Great Escape *Kim and Jack sit together at lunch. *When Jack asks Kim to be an attractive girl, she looks offended and upset that Jack doesn't find her attractive. *Jack held Kim by the waist when she tried to attack Milton, and Kim only let go after Jack held her back. Dude, Where's My Sword? '' *When Jack and Kim wanted to invite people they liked, Kim and Jack acted jealous *When they were choosing who to invite and Jack said "Cathy Davis" and Kim said "'Brad Wolf" they stopped saying the name after they heard each other.' ' *Kim asked Jack where Cathy was with jealously in her voice. *And when Jack asked where Brad went, Kim said that she didn't know and that when she was dancing and turned around he was gone, he said "That's weird". and rolled his eyes in relief. *When Kim asked where Cathy was he unsmoothly replied that they were having a great time and tearing it up. *When Jack offered chips, Kim said yes. *Jack told Kim to go with him to the pawn shop. *When Kim jumped at the guy in the pawn shop, Jack grabbed her by the waist. *Kim and Jack didn't seem to be too fond of one another's crushes. *Jack and Kim were thinking about dancing with each other. *Jack and Kim had a cute little conversation debating whether or not they should dance while finishing each other's sentences. ''Breaking Board '' *Both Jack and Kim were very disappointed in Jerry. *When Kim was about to leave for work at the Hospital, Jack was the only person who answered immediately saying, "Well have fun!" which could be meaning he wanted her to not over worked and just relax *When Kim said to Jack, "Well aren't you gonna say anything about my outfit?" Jack replied, "What outfit?" which caused Kim to be angry and upset and say,'' "I'm a candy-striper you freaks!"'' as Jack didn't pay attention to her. *When Jerry talked about Kim's 'oh-so refreshing' foot bath, Jack was the only one who reacted to it. *Kim stood beside Jack when he was talking to Phil and Rudy (in a wheelchair) and they shared a little look when Rudy was talking. *At the hospital, Kim tells Jack not to worry about Jerry 'so called' injury and tells him to enter the Breaking Board Competition *When Jack said to the guys and Kim to leave Jerry, Kim listened and left. *Kim tells Jack not to tell Jerry about him not going to the Competition, and Jack says maybe Kim was right which means he respected Kim's decision. *When they reached the Competition Venue, Kim rushed up behind Jack to give him support as he takes part in the challenge to break as much board as possible to break the record of 28 boards. *When Jack beats the record, Kim was cheering the most out of the rest of the gang. ''Reality Fights ''' '' *They pick a room next to each other *They are next to each other the whole episode *They both want Milton out of the game *When Jack showed Kim her dish, his head was hovering over her shoulder. *Jack knew about Kim's crush *Jack sounded angry and jealous when he told everyone on TV that Kim had a crush on the goth dude at the yoga shop with the detachable ponytail. *Kim defended Jack when Milton said he didnt want Jack to win by saying "Stop feeling sorry for youself because your a little weasel." *When everyone reached for Milton's lobster Kim jumps on Jack Kickin' It in China *They were sitting together throughout the whole episode. *They hugged TWICE *Kim was worried when Jack broke his hand. *Kim was really excited when she found out that Jack was going to '' ''China. *Kim got really mad when Kai and his friends started fighting. *Kai kicked Jack and he landed infront of Kim and she looked shocked. *Kim defended Jack when Kai said that he could never beat him. *Kim brought Jack rocks for concentration. *When Rudy threw Kim's gift,(the rocks) Jack seemed to have an upset face. The Wrath of Swan *Kim asked Jack to the Cotillion. *Jack had said yes to hanging out before Kim brought up the dance. *Kim was worried when Jack fell off the peg board. *Jack ditched Milton and Jerry to sit with Kim. *He got Kim the last piece of red velvet cake. *Jack looked extremely annoyed when Brody was flirting with Kim. *Jack ran in once he saw Brody and Kim dancing in the dojo. *Jack tried to show off in front of Brody by breaking three boards. *Jack jumped in front of Kim when the gravy was being sprayed. *Jack said Kim looked good in brown. *Jack gave Kim the flowers he pulled out of the suit. *They both crowned each other. *Jack offered to slow dance with Kim, and she said "Sure" and bit her lower lip, like she did in Ricky Weaver. *When the funky music starts, and Kim lets go of Jack, Jack look devastated that he couldn't dance with Kim. *The entire episode hinted that they both have feelings for each other. *When they were fighting the Black Dragons and Jack jumped off the stage, Kim looked really pleased that he was fighting for her. Rowdy Rudy ' *Both Jack and Kim think wrestling is fake. *Jack and Kim looked at each other for a moment and answered at the same time that they were going to the Wrestling Frenzy. *Kim was mad at Rudy because Jack got a detention for taking Rudy's advice (by going all Rudy on a bully). *Kim and Jack sit next to each other at the Wrestling Frenzy. *Jack looks at Kim when they cheer for Rudy. *Jack looks at Kim and Jerry when he says that something's not right. *When the gang is cheering for Jack and Rudy, Kim pumps her fist in the air. *Kim didn't tell any of the guys that she kissed Milton, probably because she didnt want to hurt Jack. 'Season 2 Rock'em Sock'em Rudy ' *Jack went with Kim to get some sticky buns. *Jack was the only one who was clapping for Kim once she finished sparring with the robot. *Kim bragged to Jack, and only Jack, that the robot called her flawless. *Kim watches Jack's bow staff routine and claps when he finishes. *Kim looked hurt and angry when Jack told her that her breath smelled. *Kim and Jack sat together on Rudy's couch. *Kim and Jack looked closer than on Season 1. *In the group hug, Jack puts his arm around Kim and she puts her arm around his waist, and Jack puts his arm around her waist. *Jack tells the whole gang that it wasd Kim's breath that smelled and the robot agrees. *Kim breaks the hug and tells the robot to shut up. *She joins the hug again and puts her arm around his waist. *When Kim is yelling at the robot to shut up, Jack looked at her with a guilty look. My Left Foot *When Kim fell off of Jerry's shoulders, Jack looked concerned. *When Kim's head got stuck in a tuba and she ran off, Jack was the only one that recognized her. *When Kim and Jerry came back to the field, they ran up to Jack and Kim smiled at him. *When Milton landed a touchdown, Jack and Kim gave each other a high five with both hands. *Jack and Kim were sitting next to each other in the cafeteria. *When Jack was told by the Coach that he could go to the try-outs, Kim said she would have supported him. *They were both wearing purple, Kim was wearing purple pants and Jack was in his purple shirt. *When Jack said "That's the smell of fancy." Kim was staring at him. *Kim and Jack were boasting about their stories. *After Kim punches Jerry, she stares at Jack. *When Kim was doing her cheer, Jack was really into it. *After Jack said: "It is no place for actual food.", he dumps his plate and stares directly at Kim. *Kim stares back at him when he does that. *When Kim and Jerry ran to cheer with Jack,Kim gave Jack a cute smile and high fived his hand We are Family *Jack looked at Kim the whole time he was talking to her and Milton. *Jack held Kim by her waist when she went to attack Jerry. *They stood by each other during the whole episode. *Jack and Kim ate lunch together at Falafel Phil's. *Kim went to help Jack fight Drik at Falafel Phil's. *When Jack held Kim by the waist,Jack told Kim something like " calm down". *When Milton said, ''"''Oh no, we got disconnected!"'' Then, Phil said "What should we do?". Kim said "''Call him back?"'' Then Phil said "She's so smart." You can see Jack say: "She is." ''Eddie Cries Uncle *Jack leaned on Kim when Rudy was yelling at him. *Kim and Jerry helped Jack up. *Kim and Jack sat next to each other in the cafeteria. *Jack and Kim sat next to each other when they were calling people about the chocolate bars. *They were right next to each other when they were walking out the dojo. *They sat next to each other when Milton was shooting. *They stood next to each other when the Globetrotters came to their dojo. *They were next to each other when they were huddled in a group. *Jack put his arm around Kim when they went in for a group hug *Jack once passes the ball to Kim. Kick songs'' * I'd Lie - Taylor Swift * Fly - Rihanna *Say it - Eric Saade *Hero- Sterling Knight *Beautiful Soul- Jesse McCartney *One Thing-One Direction *I Should've Kissed You- One Direction *Another World- One Direction *Save You Tonight - One Direction *Favorite Girl - Justin Bieber *What Makes You Beautiful- One Direction *Kissin U- Miranda Cosgrove *Sparks Fly - Taylor Swift *I Love You- Avril Lavigne *My Life Would Suck Without You- Kelly Clarkson *He Could Be The One - Miley Cyrus *One In A Million - Miley Cyrus *Crush - David Archuleta *What Are You Waiting For - Miranda Cosgrove *Call Me Maybe- Carly Rae Jepsen *You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift *Falling For You - Colbie Calliat *Accidentally In Love - Counting Crows *One Step Closer - Shane Harper *I Wouldn't Mind - He is We *Far Away - Nickelback *Don't Ever Let It End - Nickelback *So Close - Jennette McCurdy *Smile - Avril Lavigne *All Day - Cody Simpson * Naturally - Selena Gomez *Once Upon A Dream - Emily Osment *Sure Feels Like Love - Tiffany Thornton *Heartbeat - Scouting For Girls *A Year Without Rain-Selena Gomez *Have To Say Goodbye- Jennette McCurdy *Hey You- Miranda Cosgrove *Kiss It All Better- He Is We Category:Kickin' It Category:Jack & KIm (KICK) Category:Jack and Kim Category:Kim crawford Category:Jack Category:Pairings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Actors Category:Actresses Category:People Who Can Break A Board Category:Friendship